Kaon Prison Break (CTaRAoT: WFC)
This is how Kaon Prison Break goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: In an effort to save Zeta Prime, Optimus and Ryan F-Freeman enact a bold plan to allow themselves and a few others to be captured by the Decepticons. The plan works all too well and soon the Autobots find themselves enroute to Kaon–the capital city of the Decepticons. see a Decepticon leading a prisoner along Decepticon: Move it prisoner! Decepticon Dropship lands nearby and Decepticons lead Optimus, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Twilight, and Ryan out Bumblebee: Optimus: Have faith, Bumblebee. And follow our lead. Ryan F-Freeman: I know how Peter Pan feels when he surrenders to Captain Hook. Sideswipe: Decepticon: Quiet! Welcome to Kaon. Soundwave, your prisoners have arrive. Soundwave: Decepticon: We caught them trying to raid supplies outside of Kaon. Soundwave: Take them to recycling. Bumblebee: Recycling? That doesn't seem so bad. Twilight Sparkle: I agree. Sideswipe: Yeah, well what exactly do you think they're recycling? Ryan F-Freeman: We won't find out, Sideswipe. Maybe that guard would say "I have the right to remain silent". Nopony said I have the right to remain silent. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan. You HAVE the right to remain silent. I hope I won't be next. Decepticon: Keep moving! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Ok. We are moving. We're not stopping. sees something Twilight Sparkle: What's that? Optimus: The Energon Bridge. Ryan F-Freeman: What's the Energon Bridge? Optimus: It powers Megatron's orbital station. Decepticon: Stop! Decepticon #2: Ready. Aim. Fire. #3 shoots Autobots Decepticon: You're next, Autobot. Decepticon #2: Up against the wall! Ryan F-Freeman: It's been an honor knowing you, guys. Bumblebee: Optimus, this is all part of the plan, right? Decepticon #2: Ready. Bumblebee: Optimus? Decepticon #2: Aim. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan? Raid appears Decepticon #2: Look out! Air Raid: Optimus. Looks like I got here just in time. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't forget me, Air Raid. face appears Megatron: Well, look at this. The prodigy returns. Optimus: Megatron. Ryan F-Freeman: I should've known YOU were behind this with Ryvine. Megatron: I knew you couldn't resist rescuing Zeta Prime...which is why I orchestrated the entire thing. Zeta contacting you, your capture, all of it, all to bring you before me. Megatron: Princess Twilight Sparkle. After all this time, you've finally come to Cybertron. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! I'm her friend, Megatron. What did Ryvine do to Zeta Prime? Megatron: You should've joined the Decepticons when you had the chance, Princess Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse me! I said "What did Ryvine do to Zeta Prime", Megatron? Megatron: You'll find out soon. Now, you should've joined the Decepticons when you had the chance, Princess Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: Listen to me and listen to me well, Megatron. Because I'm only going to say this once. Twilight is not joining your club and if you have a problem with that, you can speak to my friend Optimus right here. Megatron: Optimus, you have the power to end this conflict tomorrow with one simple choice: Take your Autobots and leave Cybertron forever or stay and face total annihilation. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight. I think I will take our friends and leave. Twilight Sparkle: (whispers) That's what Megatron would want. Ryan F-Freeman: But if we stay here, he will get us killed. Except Evil me. Optimus: This is our home, Megatron. We will stay. We will fight. And we will win. Ryan F-Freeman: And because this world needs saving and Twilight safe. I'll stay too! and Ryan brings in Zeta Prime's corpse Optimus: High Council. Ryan and I return with a fallen hero. High Council Leader: Till all are one. Optimus: Times have grown desperate. The Autobots crave your guidance. High Council Leader: The council exists only to choose the Primes. It is the Primes' directive to lead and protect. Optimus: There are no Primes. High Council Leader: Even now, you still reject your calling? For too long have we watched the other Primes fall to their pride and greed. But you, Optimus, your courage and wisdom have transformed the lives around you. Megatron has infected the very core of our world. You must journey to the core and remove this blight. Failure would doom us all. Optimus: I will accept the burden--with all that I am. High Council Leader: Rise Optimus Prime. For you are the leader of the Autobots. You are the Last Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Bravo, Optimus Prime! Thomas: Well done. Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse me, High Council leader. You think I'm a Prime and a prince? High Council Leader: You are a Prince, but not a Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Look. Like Optimus. I did lot of heroics more then Twilight can count. If Optimus accept his burden then count me in. High Council Leader: Ok. Ryan F-Freeman. Step forward. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I know what I'm doing, folks. High Council Leader: Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. I will make sure Twilight is safe. High Council Leader: Rise, Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime. For you are the leader of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventure team, friend of Princess Twilight Sparkle and your friends. You are the New Prime. The Prime-prince of Friendship. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, Ryan! Doctor Crash: That's Ryan doing the right thing for you, Twilight. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan